Aspyr Media
and publisher | foundation = 1996 | location = , | industry = Interactive Gaming Industry | revenue = | num_employees = | key_people = | products = Computer Games | closure = | homepage = http://www.aspyr.com/ |}} Aspyr Media is based in the of , . It has developed many games, but is predominantly a publisher of games one of which is The Warlock of Firetop Mountain for the Nintendo DS, developed by Big Blue Bubble. Background To be edited It was founded in 1996 by a group of dreamers, who are children at heart. The interactive entertainment industry had been booming. The days of pixilated characters were over as games became bigger and better, with developed gameplay, in-depth storyline and more realistic graphics. The company specializes in porting Windows games to the Mac OS platform. It has been in business since 1996, and as of 2003 owns 60 percent of the Mac entertainment market. Aspyr has worked closely with partners like Universal, Paramount, Warner Bros., LucasArts, Electronic Arts, Activision and Eidos, to bring brands like Harry Potter, The Sims, The Sims 2 and Sims Life Stories, Madden NFL Football, Star Wars, Tony Hawk, Battlefield 1942, Command and Conquer Generals, , Doom 3, Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2, Quake 4 and Tomb Raider to the Macintosh platform. In recent years, they have begun porting console games to Windows and Game Boy Advance and publishing games, such as Wideload Games' Stubbs the Zombie in "Rebel Without a Pulse", for Mac, Windows and the Xbox. In addition, Aspyr has produced and distributes several albums and documentaries. They have also created a Call of Duty 2 game for the Pocket PC although it is not a direct port. With a name that represents the company’s desire to build something great, to aim high, and to always drive toward the next challenge with total confidence, Aspyr has set itself apart as the world leader in Mac game publishing (owning 60 percent of the Mac entertainment market: NPDFunworld, June 2003). Now in it’s 7th year, the company is fast taking its place as a premier entertainment publisher, with PC games, Game Boy Advance, independent films, and music all joining the Aspyr line up this year. Aspyr is committed to selecting high quality entertainment products, and extending valued brands to audiences. Aspyr has worked closely with partners like Universal, Paramount, Warner Bros, LucasArts, Electronic Arts, Activision and Eidos, to bring brands like Harry Potter, The Sims, Madden NFL Football, Star Wars, Tony Hawk and Tomb Raider to Macintosh platform, expanding each products’ worldwide consumer base by more than 20 million. Aspyr Media has grown beyond Mac gaming, with three DVD film releases — The Journey, Live From Shiva’s Dance Floor, and Growing A Beard, an expanding list of PC and Game Boy Advance titles and five music CDs by two great bands, Knife In The Water and Milton Mapes. Aspyr is committed to bringing the highest quality entertainment products to consumers. Aspyr is driven to create package and deliver big entertainment, big value, big service, and most of all big fun to consumers everywhere. Fighting Fantasy Aspyr Media and Big Blue Bubble have partnered to launch Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain for Nintendo DS™. Based on the legendary book series by Ian Livingstone and Steve Jackson, Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain is a first-person fantasy role-playing game that takes players on an elaborate adventure through the Firetop Mountain Keep, the scene of the first entry in the renowned literary line. With a highly optimized 3D engine, dynamic lighting and highly detailed, full-frame animations, Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain fully immerses players in the dank, eerie depths of each dungeon and passage. “Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain is our most ambitious Nintendo DS project to date,” said Damir Slogar CEO of Big Blue Bubble Inc. “Driven by the vision of bringing next gen console gaming to the handheld platform, as well as our passion for role playing games, we spent the past few years working on a game that will showcase how this FPSRPG on Nintendo DS can and should look. Mr. Slogar added, “both Ian Livingstone and Steve Jackson shared our vision and helped us recreate the world of Fighting Fantasy. The last step was finding a publisher with the same enthusiasm and Aspyr filled this role perfectly.” “Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain might be the best looking game that we’ve ever seen on Nintendo DS and the opportunity to work with the likes of Ian Livingstone, Steve Jackson and the talented team at Big Blue Bubble was too good to pass up,” said Ted Staloch, Executive Vice President, Aspyr Media. “The series created by Ian and Steve turned fantasy books into unprecedented interactive experiences. The game that bears the franchise’s name will do the same for RPG gaming on a handheld.” Other Notable Releases Ported Games to the Macintosh platform: *Harry Potter *The Sims *The Sims 2 *Sims Life Stories *Madden NFL Football *Star Wars *Tony Hawk, *Battlefield 1942 *Command and Conquer Generals *Doom 3 *Call of Duty *Call of Duty 2 *Quake 4 *Tomb Raider Awards See Also External Links *Official website *Profile on MobyGames * on Wikipedia References Category:FF Computer Game Developers and Publishers